The present invention relates to an exhaust device of an engine.
Conventionally, a particulate filter to purify particulate matters contained in exhaust gas is provided at an upstream side in an exhaust path of an automotive-vehicle engine, such as a diesel engine or a gasoline engine.
The particulate matters contained in the exhaust gas are trapped at a partition wall of the particulate filter, and then removed by burning when a specified amount of particulate matters has accumulated.
It is known that the accumulation amount of particulate matters is sensed by detecting a difference between a pressure of the exhaust gas positioned on an upstream side of the particulate filter and another pressure of the exhaust gas positioned on a downward side of the particulate filter (a pressure difference of the exhaust gas) (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-256805, for example).
Herein, while both the exhaust gas positioned on the upstream side of the particulate filter and the exhaust gas positioned on the downward side of the particulate filter are taken out for detection of the above-described pressure difference, there is a concern that the accuracy of the pressure difference detected may be deteriorated by being improperly influenced by the exhaust-gas flow in the exhaust path according to a structure of the exhaust device.